1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal such as a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) phone, a game phone, a camera phone, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a hand held phone (HHP), and in particular, to a folding type cradle which can be carried by a string together with a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal is an electronic device carried by a user and performing wireless communication with a called party. The trend in the development in portable terminals is towards miniaturization, slimming, gripping, and being lightweight on the basis of portability, and also to provide multimedia capabilities in pursuit of a greater variety of functions. In particular, a future portable terminal will be increasingly miniaturized, lightweight, multifunctional, and multipurpose, and will be changed and adapted to various multimedia environments or the Internet environment.
A conventional popular portable terminal is classified into several types based on appearance. For example, the portable terminal is classified into bar type, flip type, and folder type communication devices depending on appearance. Further, the portable terminal is classified into neck wearable type and wrist wearable type communication devices depending on a wearable body position or a wearing method. Furthermore, the portable terminal is classified into a rotation type or sliding type communication device. The above-listed communication devices will be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
In addition, the structure of the conventional portable terminal is evolving to provide efficient data communication based on high speed, in addition to providing a voice communication function. In other words, as consumer's desires change, a multimedia service for high-speed data communication will be provided using a wireless communication technology.
Under current circumstarices, the portable terminal allows the user to view a variety of moving pictures in a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) mode, and to enjoy a variety of games or amusements in a multimedia environment.
However, the conventional portable terminal has a drawback, when the user views the variety of moving pictures in the DMB mode and the like, absence of a separate cradle makes the user's viewing posture inconvenient when the terminal is positioned on a table and the like. The portable terminal should be slightly inclined on the table to allow the user to conveniently view a picture displayed on a display unit.
Typically, a cradle for the portable terminal is combined with a phone charger. In general, the phone charger re-charges the portable terminal with a power source. The portable terminal is mounted on the phone charger in the length direction or on a slant, and is charged. Even when the portable terminal is mounted on the phone charger, it is impossible to control a mounting state, i.e., an inclination state.
However, the conventional phone charger could not be carried to mount the portable terminal because the phone charger is large in overall size and therefore, is virtually impossible to carry. Accordingly, a cradle that is easy to carry and mount, and having a simple mount function is required.
Further, the conventional phone charger is of a type in which the portable terminal is mounted in the length direction, and cannot be mounted in the width direction. In fact, it is sometimes convenient for the user to view the picture displayed on the display unit in the width or length direction and, in particular, when the user views a variety of moving pictures, a wide display unit is convenient for viewing. Therefore, it is required to mount the portable terminal in the width direction.